johns baby
by pinkpanterchuckysherlockjohn
Summary: John doesn't feel really good and then Greg Lestrade makes a joke that isn't so funny in the end...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

John was relaxing in his favourite chair and reading really quiet his favourite book when he suddenly felt really bad.

He limped to the toilet and sat there for a few minutes vomiting until he felt just a little better and walked to his and Sherlock's bedroom to let himself fall on the bed and fall immediately asleep.

When Sherlock came home he wondered where John was and checked the bedroom where he saw John laying on the ground covered in blankets probably rolled out of bed.

But why the hell was John in bed he was not sick when Sherlock left the flat and that was probably two hours ago so what was it….

He better should keep a eye on John what if his John Hamish Watson was sick.

Sherlock had just saved a case and was quite tired himself so he decided that he also would take a short nap.

Two hours later John woke up he was not sure why he was laying in bed at four a clock then he felt already sick again and run as fast as he could to the bathroom.

Sherlock was getting already cold after one minute that John was gone and woke up to hear John vomiting in the bathroom.

He walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on then walked to John who was laying spread on the floor with his eyes closed.

Are you okay Sherlock asked a little bit scared for the answer.

I'm not sure.

Do you need to go to the hospital.

Sherlock this is exactly why I always say that I'm okay if I'm not because your always overreacting.

I'm not.

Yes you are.

Sherlock sighed.. do you want some help John I know you like laying on the ground but a few days ago I did some experiments and I am not sure if it is completely safe.

John stood up and walked back to the bed where he fell asleep again.

John.. John ... John

Wake up.. we have a case.

What?

We have a new case.

Sherlock what don't you understand on I'm sick.

You are not sick.

Yes I am I feel like I'm going to exploded.

Okay if you are to ill to come with me on a case then we need to go to the hospital.

Okay.. I'm coming you annoying idiot.

Lestrade where is the body? Inside Sherlock. And Sherlock walked immediately inside.

Hey Greg.

Hey John we still need to go to that new bar and check it out, can you tonight.

Greg I feel really horrible so tonight is not such a good idea.

What's wrong then?

I feel sick and got a stomach ache and I'm exhausted.

Why are you here then ?

If I had a chose I would still lay in bed but he wanted me here and otherwise I needed to go to the hospital from him It's ridiculous.

Is it his?

What?

You know.. the baby.

What? Which baby?

The baby in your belly.

I'm no.. no.. no… Greg I'm not no.. just no…I'm not.

Well you look like a pregnant women.

Greg thank you for that… compliment but I'm not I'm not a women.

I get that but I'm just saying you look like a pregnant women.

Greg I get a little bid irritated with you now.

Sorry but are you really sure.

Yes.

Lestrade… called Sherlock from inside the house.

Did you found anything Sherlock.

Lestrade what don't you get on the words give me only interesting cases.

So you know who did it then.

Yes it was the mother the father abused her daughter a few years and she was getting a little mad so she kicked the life out of him couldn't blame her normal mother instincts .

Lestrade started to laugh.

What's so funny asked Sherlock I little bit confused.

O I was just thinking on the thing were John and I were talking about.

John started to blush and walked quickly outside.

**Back at bakerstreet**

John… is it okay if I go to barts I need to know what happen if you pick a rat and place it on dead body and feed him enough.

Will he still trying to escape and dick a hole ore would he just wait.

Yes sure leave me alone at home.

John and you say I'm the one who's overreacting of course you can go with me and then you can get a check up and I wait in the mortuary until you are ready.

No you can go, i will ask Greg if he want to come over.

Okay bay and Sherlock kissed John on the head and run out of the room.

**Lestrade I want to discuss Sherlock his birthday are you and Mycroft coming? JW**

**I'm coming and I got a little present for you. GL**

**I'm not pregnant. JW**

**If you say so. GL**

Greg walked the stairs off 221 b and sat down on the chair next to John.

Hello Greg…. I was thinking on maybe celebrating it with mammie Holmes in the Holmes manor.

Great plan do whatever you want but first I want you to use my present.

Okay I'm getting a little bit scared now.

Here catch and Greg threw it to John who picked it before it fell and read the sign.

Are you serious Greg?

Yes I think you should do it?

A pregnancy test…..

Yes there is nothing to worry about if you say you are not pregnant is it?

No of course not.

Okay then I will wait here until you are ready do you know how it's works?

No of course not….

Just pee on that stick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So how did it went asked Greg wen John limped out of the bathroom to his chair and laid the stick on the table.

How long do we have to wait Lestrade?

Only two minutes I think.

Great how did you actually get a pregnancy test doesn't Mycroft follow you around everywhere were you go.

O yes It's maybe better if I text him about it otherwise I'm not sure what he is thinking.

**Mycroft I bought today a pregnancy test so before you are gone think the wrong things I didn't do something stupid it was for a friend who thought that she maybe be pregnant. GL**

**Okay. who is this friend of yours. MH**

**A good friend. GL**

Mycroft was a little confused about the hole conversation, Anthea where is Gregory on this moment.

I believe with your brother.

Okay where going to my brother's house arrange a car will you.

Okay John times over do you want to look or do I need look for you.

I think It's maybe better if you look.

O.. my.. god…. Well John when I said I thought you were pregnant I mend it more like a joke, but I think that It's not such a joke anymore.

John… John.. Lestrade was trying to get a reaction but John was just starring without moving John … can you hear me.

After five minutes John finally looked at Lestrade are you serious he asked white a anxious look in his eyes.

John I would never lie about something this serious, but don't you and Sherlock want a kid it is his right?

Yes of course it is his, but I really don't know if he want a kid we talked about it a few times but every time he says we shall talk about it later.

But do you want a kid?

I always saw myself married with a women and a big family in a big but cosy house and living a really peaceful life but that's not really what happened is it.

No I think not but if Sherlock doesn't want a kid would you keep it.

I think…that i could never get it over my heart to kill our kid even if he doesn't want it.

John if Sherlock doesn't want it you can always come and live by me and Mycroft .

If Sherlock doesn't want what exactly Gregory.

Hello Mycroft nice to see you to said John with his head in his hands.

So about what were you talking.

Mycroft I can't tell you said Greg with a sigh.

Greg you can tell him he is smart enough to figure it out by himself and besides that everyone will figure it out really soon.

Well okay then, Mycroft John is pregnant.

Mycroft stood there almost white his mouth open looking between John and Greg if they were telling a joke.

John… I'm home they heard Sherlock shouting when he runt upstairs but then stopped in the door opening.

Mycroft… you look like so saw a ghost is everything okay he asked with a smirk.

Mycroft walked out the room without saying a word.

John I think I need to go and look after him a little good luck.

Sherlock sat down in his chair and looked at John, I don't know what you did or said to my brother but his face was amazing.

John didn't answer and just looked at Sherlock with a sad smile Sherlock was confused did he do anything, he started to look at john and saw the stick he held in his hands.

What is that asked Sherlock.

John closed his eyes a few seconds and opened them again, he stood up picked Sherlock's hand and put the stick in his hand and closed the hand.

Sherlock saw John walk back to their room and looked at the thing that was in his hands and his eyes got big.

He run in the bedroom and looked at John, what is this he asked again.

I .. I might be … pregnant John said with his hands for his eyes.

What…. John

You heard me

Indeed I did and now I want you to explain it.

What do you want me to explain.

Why didn't you just told me you could get pregnant?

I didn't know Sherlock you can't blame me for something I didn't know.

I trusted you John, how could you do this to me is this kid even mine or if it from a random stranger.

Of course it's yours.

How long?

11 weeks.

John I'm sorry.

Sherlock what is that supposed to mean.

Sherlock ran out of their room and out of the flat onto the street he needed to talk to someone, he had no idea what to do.

Of course it would be handy if the person he would talk to knew him and John and knew about the fact that John was pregnant with his baby.

Who…. Mrs Hudson no she didn't know, what if John wanted to tell her, Mycroft maybe little chance he would give the right advice and of course Lestrade he would give the right advice.

John was still sitting on the bed ten minutes after Sherlock had left he had so many questions, would Sherlock come back? When would he come back? Would he be mad at John? Would they break up?

He didn't want to break up he loved Sherlock with all his heart, should he force John to do a abortion he couldn't do that and Sherlock knows that does he?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He needed to talk to Sherlock really badly but where was he?

He picked his coat and walked out of the door it was freezing outside he would go and talk to Greg and ask him what he should do now.

John knew that Lestrade was probably filling some paperwork of a few cases so he would have time to talk to him.

He was almost there when a few hands pulled him into a alley and start punching him everywhere, he tried to defend himself but it was five against one and after a few minutes he fell to the ground unconscious.

He waked up in pain and grabbed his phone and called Sherlock….

Sherlock was sitting in Lestrade his office when his phone rang he tried to ignore it but it kept calling.

Lestrade looked at Sherlock it is him isn't it Lestrade said.

Yes.

Take it.

No.

Give me your phone.

Sherlock picket his phone and gave it to Lestrade.

Lestrade answered the phone call.

Hey John.

Greg ?

Yes it's me.

Help me

Are you hurt?

Help.

John can you hear me?

What is it? what did he say? asked Sherlock.

He asked for help.

What give me your laptop I need to locate his phone.

Lestrade call a ambulance here is the address.

But that is only a few streets away.

Sherlock was running as fast as he could out of the building on the street to the alley where John was.

John was laying on his side with his hands protecting his belly unconscious.

Sherlock kneeled by John's head and lay his head in his lap and held John so close as possible.

John I'm so sorry he said

John opened his eyes again and looked in Sherlock's watery eyes it's okay Sherlock your here now.

John are you okay, did they hit it.

Relax Sherlock it's just some punches.

Sherlock was pacing in the waiting room until the doctor came out and told him he could go to John.

John how are you feeling.

How do you think a feel?

Are you mad at me

Sherlock are you serious I'm mad at everyone I'm mad at the whole world this is the worst day of my life.

When I woke up I was sick as hell then my sociopath boyfriend takes me to a crime scene where my friend tells me I look like a pregnant women buys me a pregnancy test with the result that I'm pregnant and I'm pretty sure that my boyfriend doesn't want it I want to talk to my friend for advices after my boyfriend runs away then some people beat me up I come in a hospital where I'm waiting for the results if my baby has damage or not if he is damaged it's the best to take a abortion and that means that I will lose my child if he's still healthy means that I will get a baby but I will lose the father because he doesn't want it and every time when I will look at my child I will think on that brilliant sociopath boyfriend of mine and how my life could have been.

I'm so sorry John but I can't do it.

Can you please leave Sherlock.

Sherlock walked out of john's private hospital room and saw his brother and lestrade standing there.

Brother dear can I talk to you for a second.

No.

Sherlock why are you doing this this is John for god sake this is the only man you ever loved and you and I know both ever will love.

He needs you he's just beaten up and his baby is maybe damaged or even worse Sherlock your baby is maybe dead.

I know Mycroft I'm not stupid.

Then go back in that room and make sure he feels that he's not alone.

Thank you Sherlock whispered.

Greg looked at Mycroft and smiled.

I knew that deep down you love him really much.

Your right I do but I'm never going to admit it to anyone except you Gregory.

Mycroft do you want to have kids?

maybe but I'm not going to carry the kid because after I would give birth I would be fat but I want it to be us so you should carry it.

Is that even possible.

Of course just a short operation and some pills and then we can get our baby.

Right….. just a operation and can I go to work when I'm pregnant or are you going to bind me to the bed for nine months.

I need to think about that.

Sherlock walked back into John's room and saw that John was sleeping so he picket a chair and went to sit next to the bed and went to his mind palace.

Sherlock heart John move and opened his eyes to see John looking at him with watery eyes and picked his hand.

John moved to the other side of the bed and made a gesture for Sherlock to come lay next to him.

He pulled John in a hug and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sherlock opened his eyes and saw John trying to climb out of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"O hi Sherlock I didn't know you where awake."

"What are you doing?"

"I have a appointment with the doctor to look if everything is all right with the baby."

"Okay when do we go?"

"Sherlock… I think it's better if I go alone."

"Why… John why?"

"I need to go now I don't want to be late bay Sherlock."

Sherlock was to shocked to move, didn't John want him anymore, after two minutes he ran out of the room to the reception to ask in which room John his appointment was he needed to fix this right now.

The receptionist was a old women who couldn't type on a normal pace and Sherlock got a little bid irritated.

"What was his name again?"

"John Hamish Watson."

"And why is he here."

"He's beaten up and now he has a appointment to look if everything is okay with my baby."

"Your baby she said with confusing he's your kid?"

"No he's my boyfriend and he is pregnant."

"Really what's your name again?"

"Sherlock Holmes can you please tell me where my boyfriend is now?"

"Well we can't just give the room number of one of our patients to a stranger."

"I'm not a stranger **I'm his boyfriend for god sake** he yelled."

"Do you know what I'm going to go and ask your boyfriend is he want you here just go sit and wait until I'm back" and the woman walked away.

Sherlock sat for ten seconds and then followed the woman to the room.

She knocked on the door "can I come in please" she heart a yes and walked inside.

"Dr. Watson Sherlock Holmes is here for you can I let him come or not."

"Say to him that he goes to my room picks al my stuff an then goes home and wait there for me."

She nodded and walked almost against Sherlock when she moved out of the room.

"You need to pick….."

"I know what I need to do I'm not so stupid like you" and he walked away leaving the woman alone.

Sherlock didn't exactly do what he needed to do and just waited in Johns room for John to come back because John always checked if Sherlock picked everything.

A half a hour later John walked in and saw all his stuff still there he sighed and started to pack he turned his head and almost got a heart attack when Sherlock stood behind him.

"What are you doing here I thought you were at home?"

"I waited for you."

"Okay why?"

"I needed to know how it went."

"What do you want to know do you want to know if it's dead because that would be really great problem solved."

"John I… I don't want you to go I love you and I don't want to be whiteout you never ever again and if that means that we are going to have a baby then I'm okay white that."

John pulled Sherlock in a hug "I love you so very much" he whispered.

"Shall we go home now."

"Yes"

When they came home John immediately went to bed.

When John woke up he was already sick again and he run to the bathroom, but when he was sitting by the toilet he couldn't vomit and he walked to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

"John" he heart Ms. Hudson calling from down stairs "there is a package for you".

He walked downstairs to pick the package from her "thank you Ms. Hudson" and he walked back upstairs.

John sat down in his chair and looked at the package there was no name of the person who send it.

He opened the box and found a card.


End file.
